Gone too far
by Lunademonic
Summary: This story incloudes Malec Sizzy Clace and OCxRappheal. I hipe you enjoy dont forget to leave a review.
1. Confused Drama

This story is based off of Shadowhunters and the main ship and POVs this will be is from Alec and Magnus mainly.

Hope you enjoy!

Alec's POV

It was the start of a new day and sunlight came pouring through my window. I winced as I could barely open my eyes due to the early morning sun. I soon sat up to check my phone. My phone read '_7:25am' '1 New Message From Izzy'._ I opened the message to see that she, Jace, clary and Simon had gone out for the day. Which was fine by me becuase that meant I could spend the day training or go and hang out at Luna's place.

It was now _11:15am _so I decided to go and visit Luna little did I know she had guests over.

Luna's POV

I was waiting for Alec to turn up when I suddenly got a message from his sister Izzy. She had asked weather I was home or not and if she and a few others could come round to talk. I, being the kind person I am, accepted her request but once Alec had gotten there my mind went completely blank forgetting the fact that Izzy was coming over. It was for a few hours that, then I slowly realised that something was bothering Alec and I asked him what was on his mind. "What you thinking about Alec?" I asked my voice filled with curiosity.

He replied shortly after. "I'm just thinking about my feelings, on weather or not I'll find the right guy for me." He said with a sigh.

"I'm sure you'll meet the right person one day Alec, you just have to wait." I said trying to reassure his mind.

"Yeah I guess your right, I should try to focus on the good in my life and work up to the future." He said and smiled that sheepish grin of his. Well today was already off to a good start, in my opinion, but that good vibe didn't last for long when Izzy came in with Magnus, Simon, Rappheal, Jace and Clary. They all seemed pretty settled apart from Magnus and Raph. I don't know what it was but I got the strange vibe and aura around raph which soon lead my mind to imagine on its own.

I had completely forgotten why Izzy had asked to come over but I faintly recall it being about Magnus and his 'Crush' whoever the Fuck that was.

Izzy's POV

I was shocked to see my brother with Luna but then again I should've expected it seeing as he was at the institute on his own all day. A sudden realisation ran over me that the reason we were here was because of Magnus' crush on Alec and we were going to ask Lu what he should do. But now that's all fucked up because Alec is right here right now with Lu and by the looks of things Magnus' is trying so hard not to get hard because of how tight Alec's clothes were or his body. But at the moment that was the least of my worries. I broke the silence.

"Alec I didn't expect you to be hear," I said trying to start a conversation.

"Well I had nothing better to do." Alec said with a slight annoyance in his voice.

Simon then spoke up but at the same time gesturing to Magnus Raphael because they were awkwardly stood in silence.

"Um Izz do you remember why we came hear?" He said with hesitation while still pointing towards Raph and Magnus.

"Oh, right! Luna we need to talk to you privately."

Luna's POV

At first I was suspicious but then spoke up. "Well whatever you have to say surely you can say it in front of YOUR own brother." I said with slight aggression.

"Well,uh, you see it's more personal for Magnus than the rest of us, I would say it but Magnus dies the want me to." She said trying to cover her excitement on what would happen if Alec had found out about Magnus' crush on him and wether or not he'd like him back.

"Alright, I respect that, but can't we do it later? I really just wanted a relaxed day with NO drama at all." I said sighing hoping to then feel relieved.

"Oh, of course, do you mind if we join you then on your relaxation today then?" She asked sounding happy.

"I don't see why not do you, Alec?" I asked him hoping he'd agree.

"That sounds nice for us all to hang out." He replied, I watched his gaze wonder to Magnus and tried to hold in my laughter and excitement.

"Well how about we spend it by the pool?" Izzy suggested we all seemed to agree that it would be the best place for total and utter peace from the rest of our problems.

An hour later I started to feel hungry and had asked if anyone else wanted food on my way to the kitchen. On my way back to the pool I started to hear shouting coming from outside. I ran to see what the noise was about but only to see Jace and Alec having a full on argument. At first I thought they were being playful, well, that was until Jace through the first punch. I then realised that this was real and I had to intercept I ended up being hit by both Jace and Alec at the same time once I had teleported between them Jace breaking my nose and Alec fracturing my jaw. I fell to the floor in a mass of utter pain. All I thought was '_I could've died today, but instead I lived to have been beaten, although it was an accident.' _My heart was racing and sooner than I knew it I was pushing Alec away from helping me. Jace justed looked down at me. I stood up holding my jaw and my nose, a few of my maids, butlers and body guards had noticed that I was in pain and came rushing with bandages and paramedics. I then again pushed them all away from me and had healed myself. Alec kept apologising and it was starting to get irritating I had already forgiven him mentally and physically.

Magnus's POV

What I had seen today was completely shocking Jace and Alec had a huge fight weakening their bond and Alec's best friend had gotten hurt because of the two of them. Rappheal looked as though he had seen a ghost when Jace and Alec had hit Luna at the same time almost in sync. Izzy and Clary just stood there, with their jaws dropped and with wide confused and frightened eyes. This was the first time I had seen Alec so worried but at the same time so angry and mad at Jace. It was really shocking. I felt scared to now have to confess my feelings to Alec in a few days time.

T.B.C

Hope you liked it please leave a review!

Also sorry it's short it was my first chapter so yeah!


	2. Dating is great!

**Oversized love**

**If you can listen to music while reading this recommend song Ocean Eyes.**

Magnus' POV

Days had passed and it was finally time I told Alec exactly how I felt. I asked Izzy to ask Alec to meet me at my loft because at least if I told him where I'm most comfortable it should be easier. About an hour had passed and I heard on a knock on my door. I moved my hands until my blue magic flickered and opened the door and let Alec in. At first there was silence until Alec broke it.

"Soooo, why did you call me over Magnus?" He asked tentatively.

"Um, well, I wanted to tell you something..." I said as my nerves were trying to get the better of me.

"Well... What is it that you wanted to tell me,?" He asked curiously.

"Ah... Um.. Well I wanted to tell you that I... Have... Feelings for you..." I replied still hesitant.

Alec blushed fiercely. It was really obvious that he was lost for words. I just hoped from the bottom of my heart that he felt at least something towards me. " Well I... have feelings for you too..." as he replied that sheepish grin of his appeared across his face. My heart was now racing. Faster than it ever had done before around any of my ex's. I leaned in closing my dark brown eyes. He also leaned in closing those beautiful crystal blue ocean eyes. We kissed. At first I thought it was going to be just a peck on the lips but no it became more passionate and had more love than anything I had ever felt before. After a long passionate kiss we both broke away panting and gasping for air. I rested my head against Alec's and he did the same. I looked longingly into those perfect blue eyes. "Will you be mine and only mine, Alexander?" I whispered as seductively as I could come across in this situation still trying to catch my breath.

"Yes Magnus, I will be yours just as long as you are mine." He said with a twitch of his adorable little nose. We continued our day together talking more and more about our pasts so we kept no secrets from one another. After a long time Alec spoke again. "I don't care who your father is Magnus," he had said I was about to reply but he continued finishing his sentence. "I care who you are, because your my one and only." After he had said that I felt so moved, I gave him a hug and caressed his cheek, he held my tight with his big muscular arms with that warm protective feeling that I loved. Alec was always so caring but at the same time me being his first love made him more vulnerable and insecure but he still managed to make me happy even when he himself was not.

Luna's POV

This next part so Luna is italic writing and Clary is my normal font.

My nose was already healed along with my jaw. I was sat at my piano ready to play something when I got a call. It was Clary. I answered the phone.

_"Hello?"_

"Ah hey Luna I need to ask you something!"

_"Ok? Ask away."_

"Would you like to come on a quadruple date with me, Jace,Isabelle,simon,Magnus,Alec and Rappheal?"

_"Uh ok? Sure. What time?"_

"Great! Meet us at the night shade restaurant at 7:30pm!"

_"Ok. Bye Clary."_

"Bye!~"

Well that's just great. Now instead of being able to Netflix I have to go on a dumb date with all of them and I presume my date for this '_event'_ will be Rappheal, welp that'll be interesting. Well I should probably start picking out an outfit to where for this date now. Hmm maybe I can ask Caterina and Ragnor for help,on deciding on an outfit for my date. Yay.

A few hours later at Luna's Palace.

"I'm so glad you called me and Ragnor for outfit advice Lu!" Caterina said with that child like excitment In her voice.

"Well, I had nobody else to call and I definitely wasn't going to call Issy because she'd make me wear something ridiculous." I said while sighing.

"Well~, lets not dwell on that and pick you out an outfit!~" Ragnor added also with that child like excitement.

It had been 2 hours since I invited Caterina and Ragnor over and together they made me try on at least 50 outfits until they narrowed it down to 2.

The first one was a jet black skin tight dress with a deep V neck split with cut outs at the hips and waist. The second outfit was a red short skin tight dress again with a deep V neck and side splitting down one of my legs.

"Hm~..." Ragnor was deciding which one he liked more.

"I personally like the Black one!" Caterina added.

"It does look good on her and it compliments her curves!~" Ragnor said.

"The black one it is!~" They had both said in sync with each other. After they said it they giggled. I had dark makeup to go with the dress dark but sort of bright blood red lipstick. A pair of black 6 inch heels and hoop earrings. I thought to myself '_do they want me to look like a stripper or am I just there little Barrie doll to play dress up on?'_. It was now _7:00pm. _So I decided to leave now I took my black and red Lamborghini nad was the first person to arrive outside the restaurant. I checked my phone for the time, it was only '_7:10pm'_ so I still had to wait around another 20 minutes. While I was waiting two guys kept checking me out and throwing flirtatious glances and remarks at me. But just to piss them off I stuck my middle finger up at the them to signal '_fuck off bitches'_ they both left looking quite unhappy. I was fine waiting, until _he showed up..._


End file.
